nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey into Madness
Gohouseharbour.jpg|House at the Harbour Journey into Madness02.jpg|On the road Journey into Madness01.jpg Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Companions: Kim, Callisto Quest Goal While Narathzul will be studying the book of Predestination, he has a task prepared for the three of you. He wants you to incite the people of the Southrealm to rebel against the Temple in order to prevent future war with the Southrealm, when he, Narathzul, dethrones the Light-Born and becomes the Shadow God. According to Narathzul, the people there desire this freedom but lack somebody or something that would prompt the revolt. You will provide them with it. Passing the Border Callisto will choose the eastern road to the Southrealm, owing to the fact that the border pass there is less stringent since magic has contaminated the whole area. Callisto will also handle the Temple guards there and present them with some forged documents which prove that you are members of the Temple itself. Walkthrough The Southrealm Border Station Reach the Border Speak to Callisto when you are ready to begin the journey. As soon as you admit that you are indeed willing to start the journey, Callisto will teleport all of you to Waverock. Follow Callisto and deal with the enemies on your way. When you finally approach the border station, everything goes according to plan. Having shown the forged documents, Callisto successfully convinces the guards that you are members of the Temple. Get through the Magical Barrier However, you still need to get through the magical barrier that blocks your way further. Callisto orders you to use the rune stone here. The Rune Stone should be in plain sight somewhere in front of you near the magical barrier. Callisto's Plan At this point Callisto will reveal more about his plan. You are to meet with one of the Order's agents, Nicci. She will cooperate with you and help you in finding your way around. But first you will have to enter Ostian and head towards the secret meeting place. The Road to Ostian Follow Callisto as he leads you towards Ostian (past the Crater and down the south main road). On your way you will come across Creator's Shrine The Fifth Proclamation. Read the Proclamation and a new side quest Pilgrimage will be triggered. The road to Ostian is pretty straightforward, you simply need to follow Callisto and deal with some enemies. Secret Meeting Place Meet with Nicci The meeting is arranged to take place on the peninsula just outside Ostian. Do not stop following Callisto, he will lead you to the location. Your quest will update with the information that you arrived safely and you will see Nicci approaching you. She states that she has managed to provide Callisto and his companions with a dwelling which will be used as their temporary base here in Ostian and hands Callisto the key to the house at the port. Unexpected Disturbance While talking to Nicci, you are suddenly approached and disturbed by Southrealm soldiers, who point out that you are in a restricted area. Nicci offers to handle the situation peacefully and starts to convince the soldiers that you are allowed to be here as you all belong to the Temple. However, Callisto disregards her efforts and issues an order to attack the soldiers. Do as he says and kill the intruders. Confused Kim Callisto's unexpected attack on the soldiers will take Kim by surprise, as Nicci, the Order's agent, was killed in the attack. Kim starts to argue with Callisto and tries to find out the reason for his sudden attack but Callisto does not allow his subordinates to condemn his actions. House at the Harbour When the conversation with Kim is over, Callisto will state that he is going to the house at the port. Kim will start talking to you about his/her confusion and you can either suggest that Kim should go with you or follow Callisto to the house. Whatever your decision is, if you want to obtain another main quest you should go to the House at the Ostian Harbour (check the location of this house when you are at the port in Ostian). Reward *+2100 EP Tips * If you lose sight of Callisto, you can always check the green marker on the map ( it indicates Callisto's present location). Following Quest *Unexpected Difficulties Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests